


Invisible Shadows

by sonderesque



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Chases, Gen, Hate, Hidden Smarts, Other, POV Second Person, new perspective, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderesque/pseuds/sonderesque
Summary: Where are you? What are you doing
  
  Surrounded by so many lies
  
  It's just so hard to keep on living 
                Realizing all these things, you wonder about him, you wonder but know that wondering will never change anything





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another second person story, this time as well... I'm sure everyone will figure It out. It's unedited, but I hope it's good enough for my first short story for this fandom. 
> 
> Title and First Verse of Summary is taken from the OP of DRRR! Second Season:  
>  _Day You Laugh- Toshiyuki Toyonaga ___

Screaming out his name as you chase him up and down the stairs pf an apartment while people stare on in bewilderment, you wonder why people like him existed. You wonder what you did to deserve this tic that just refused to die and you wonder why this flea had decided on you as his prey. _Most of all_ , you wonder why he allowed himself to be as hated as he is right now.

  
Over the years of torture and mental strain that the chases that the raven haired man was just so determined to begin, you had begun to notice some things that had managed to slip through the cracks of his already cracked personality. You realized and collected pieces of information about him unintentionally revealed by the informant himself, who would have never let those secrets escape his lips. You knew about these things, yet never mentioned them, for stating that you knew would be in vain. He was stubborn and he would immediately deny or piss you off to avoid the conversation altogether.

  
Even though you would never befriend him, some part of you knows that a sort of a bond, _or a connection ~~(you'd rather die than admit it)~~ ,_ had formed between you two. Both of you knew each other like the back of your hands, so discovering the truth, _if that's what you could call it,_ was a fairly simple task.

  
You didn't want to sympathize with him, but in the end, it seemed like he still had the same issues as other human beings, which made him a bit more human. His needs were basic, but weren't all our needs ' _basic?_ '

  
What you saw was a person simply craving for attention, wanting to be noticed for more than the front he put out. He wanted to see if anyone would actually accept his true self. He was the enemy because he needed to be, _not_ because he _wanted_ to be. Manipulating people was the only thing he was good at, so that's what he did, _over and over_ , and that was his punishment. The man was a masochistic bastard whose personality appeared to be sadistic. Even though the need for attention was a human quality, it still eventually linked back to him being an unfazeable, twisted _sociopath_.

  
He said that behind your ugly blonde hair was nothing but air. He said you were an idiot and a monster _~~(well, that was the gist of it... his actual words were much harsher, to say the least).~~_ You simply screamed out his name, conveying all of your irritation through a single word. He laughed and ran away. You were much smarter. You knew about all these things that hid in his maggot-infested brain, and you knew that you shouldn't allow yourself to be provoked, lest he gain an upper hand. And yet, it was so hard to feel bad for the informant. He made it so difficult.

  
Screaming out his name, you wonder why people like him allowed themselves to be as lonely as he was, and still is. You can't help thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ , if someone gave him a chance ~~_(not him though)_~~ , he would prove to be a good person.

  
_A good person, huh?_

  
When said out loud, it was a ridiculous notion. You weren't Celty. Not everyone had a good side to them, _especially_ not _him_. As much as you want to dream about how maybe in another universe he was a good person, this wasn't the world you lived in.

  
Sometimes people wanted to watch the world burn, _just_ _for the sake of burning it._

  
Izaya just happened to be one of those people.

 

And you just happened to hate those types of people.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make an extremely long fanfic for this anime as a Izaya x OC story (50 Chapters), which may be uploaded biweekly after I finish part one. This short story is just a tester to see how well my work will be recieved in this fandom  
> Could you please tell me if anyone of you would be willing to read it if it's posted? Thank You!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
